


Chiyala's FT Headcanon Collection

by Chiyala (Shiningangel)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Chapter length may vary between 10 words and... far more, Consensual Incest, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not a fanfic, Threesome - M/M/M, don't expect beautiful writing, headcanons, please mind the warnings given before each chapter, please read the notes of Chapter 1, they're very important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiningangel/pseuds/Chiyala
Summary: Just a jumbled mess of Fairy Tail headcanons. Requests are open.





	1. Sting/Gray/Natsu get together

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am sometimes asked for my headcanons on [tumblr](http://chiyala.tumblr.com/), I thought I'd upload the results here as well.
> 
> Everything is unbeta'ed, so there will be errors here and there (English isn't my first language). This work in no way resembles my writing style when it comes to actual fanfiction. I'm just writing down whatever comes to my mind without paying too much attention to grammar, sentence structure, word choice, etc. I'm trying to make it as readable as possible, but it doesn't do my writing ability justice. As a former teacher of mine would say, "It's just a bunch of words vomited onto a paper."
> 
> The chapters are stand-alone headcanons unless mentioned otherwise.
> 
> I _probably_ won't ever write fics based on the headcanons posted here because I think it'd be boring if the reader knew exactly where the fic is going. However unlikely it seems, it _could_ be that I find a headcanon in here intriguing enough to write it out. What I want to say: if you read these headcanons, you _might_ be spoiled for a future fic of mine, therefore proceed reading at your own risk.
> 
> Since I have very few boundaries when it comes to fiction and there _will_ be triggering material in this work: Please read the notes at the beginning of each chapter _before_ reading the chapter since they contain warnings (if needed).
> 
>  **Feel free to request headcanons.** A request must contain at least a ship, and if you want to give the headcanon a rating (sfw/nsfw), or a rough direction, or whatever, you can add as much information as you want (mind that if you add _too much_ information, it can already be considered _your_ headcanon and is not a request anymore).
> 
> I may reject a request if I don't like it for whatever reason, but I won't judge you, no matter what it is. So please feel free to request _whatever you want_ , and yes I mean it, no matter how "wrong" or "dark/evil" or "gross" or "kinky" or whatever. If you're too ashamed to request something, you can always log out of your AO3 account and send the request as a guest under a different name.
> 
> I won't tolerate ship hate, kinkshame, basically _any kind_ of hate, no matter if it's directed at me or someone who comments/requests. Such comments will not be published, so spare your words.
> 
> If you want to share _your_ headcanon with me  & my readers, you can write down your whole headcanon in the comments and request me to post it as a chapter of this work. Mind, I will only do this if you explicitly ask for it since it's basically reposting stuff that isn't mine. Naturally I will give the credits of these headcanons to the one who came up with them.
> 
> I generally prefer m/m ships (including threesomes, foursomes, and more), but feel free to request f/f and m/f as well. I'll also do brotps.
> 
> **Rating Chapter 1: Explicit. Warnings Chapter 1: none**

**anonymous asked:** I'm curios, how do you think a Stingratsu relationship would start? Like, did they all decided before they started dating, did Gray and Natsu or Natsu and Sting (or, if you want to be more creative ;), Gray and Sting) had a relationship before the OT3 and talked about the other joining? I'm curious to see what are your headcanon about this, since I love this OT3  <3 and want to see more of it!!!

* * *

 

 

Now that’s a good way to start the day ;) Thanks for the ask!

It’s gonna be a (long and) somewhat smutty headcanon, so please don’t read this in public. Here we go:

Both Sting and Gray start taking Natsu out on dates. Natsu, being the oblivious dork he is, doesn’t notice at all that they’re both trying to woo him (okay, that’s not entirely his fault, because Gray always finds an excuse to drag him somewhere and they usually end up bickering or fighting, and Sting has always been acting affectionate with him, so Natsu doesn’t think anything of it when Sting wants to spend time with him).

He ends up casually telling both Sting and Gray of his ‘dates’ with the other one without noticing what he’s doing. Sting and Gray know right away what the other one is up to and of course they get jealous. They pester Natsu for details, wanting to make sure that they’ve got the upper hand in the fight for Natsu’s heart.

From then on, Gray and Sting treat each other coldly whenever they meet, much to Natsu’s surprise. Things go on like this for a while, and it’s Sting who finally decides that he has to take action soon or Gray will win, so he confesses his love during a candle light dinner. Natsu is so surprised and flustered that he can’t finish his meal, which means a lot when it comes to Natsu. He says he needs to think about this and asks Sting to be patient.

Natsu spends days thinking, slowly reaching the conclusion that he’s fallen in love with Sting without even noticing. But then again, Gray is also on his mind all the time, and he has to admit that he feels the same for Gray.

The next time Natsu and Sting meet, Natsu tells him that he’ll need more time to figure out what he really wants, and Sting accepts it without asking for the reason. They continue to go out on dates, but no matter how much Natsu enjoys being with Sting, he always stops before they end up kissing (once it gets really close, with Natsu leaning in until their lips are only centimeters apart, but he flinches, apologizes, and runs away).

At the same time, Natsu tries to figure out what Gray feels for him. He flirts openly with Gray, but when his rival clearly shows interest, he blocks all attempts to move things further. Although Gray _does_ manage to snatch a kiss, even if it’s only a short, chaste one before Natsu freaks out and pushes Gray away. He asks Gray to give him time, that he’s not sure of his feelings yet.

It goes on like this for some months, with Natsu going on dates with both of them while insisting that he’s single and needs to figure out what he wants. Sting and Gray both know what’s going on since Natsu never keeps his dates with the other one a secret. He can’t for the life of him decide who he likes more and he doesn’t want to be unfair and give them false hope. He secretly hopes that one of them will eventually give up and make his decision easier.

Naturally, neither of them wants to give up. The jealousy eats at both of them and the feelings of guilt at Natsu.

When Sting and Rogue + their Exceeds stay one last night in Magnolia after a mission, Gray invites Sting over to talk in private. Sting reluctantly accepts. At first, they promise to keep it civil and talk about Natsu and what they like about him, finding that they agree in almost every point. Of course, they eventually start listing arguments why they’d be the better boyfriend for Natsu, which soon turns into a heated discussion.

Since Gray doesn’t want to have his flat destroyed, he forbids both of them the use of magic. Sting obeys, and so they try very hard to restrain themselves while the discussion gets louder and louder. Gray finally loses it and shoves Sting against a wall. It’s silent for a moment and then Gray snarls, “I bet you’re a lousy kisser, so I’d be the better choice.” Out of spite (and hurt pride), Sting pulls Gray closer and kisses him furiously. Gray is surprised but there’s no way he’ll lose to Sting, so he kisses back ferociously. After some minutes, they pull back, both flushed and out of breath. Neither of them says it, but they both realized that the other is a very good kisser.

As a last resort, Gray claims that he’s good in bed and will make Natsu feel much better than Sting ever could. Sting defiantly holds his gaze, and this leads to them having sex, both wanting to prove that they’re better than the other. However, their original goal is soon forgotten when they come to enjoy what they’re doing.

It’s Sting who snuggles up to Gray after they cleaned up the mess they’ve made, and it’s Gray who starts the ‘shit what the hell have we done’ conversation. They lie in each other’s arms the whole time. They come to the conclusion that despite feeling a bit guilty, they didn’t betray anyone since they’re still single as per Natsu’s insistence. Neither regrets what they’ve done and they wouldn’t mind a repetition. Sting stays the night at Gray’s flat.

When they wake up in each other’s arms the next morning, they wind up kissing and going for another round. It’s when Sting starts dirty talking that the idea of Natsu watching them comes up. Gray elaborates, admitting that he’d probably enjoy watching Sting and Natsu and that he’d be up for a threesome. They’re both so aroused by the idea that they don’t last long.

They have another serious conversation when they can both think straight again. Neither wants to give up on Natsu, and both admit that they wouldn’t mind being in a poly relationship. So, instead of fighting against each other, they decide to bury the hatchet and cooperate.

Later that day, Gray asks Natsu out to eat dinner with him, not telling him that Sting is still in town. Natsu is surprised to no end when he finds Sting already sitting at the private booth Gray reserved for them. Sting and Gray sit so close to each other that their thighs are touching. Natsu notices and scolds himself internally for hesitating that long. He thinks that he’s lost both of them forever and that they just invited him to tell him that they’re done with his shit. To tease and maybe also punish him a bit, Sting and Gray keep him in suspense while blatantly flirting with each other. Natsu tries hard to bite back his tears, but it’s not working for long. Just when he’s about to get up and excuse himself, Sting and Gray reach out and grab one of Natsu’s hand each. They confess their love and tell Natsu everything that has happened between them and ask him if he wants the both of them to be his boyfriends. In tears, Natsu apologizes that he’s kept them waiting for so long. He confesses that he’s in love with both of them alike and that he would be more than happy to be with both of them.

When the three of them are in Gray’s flat that evening, Natsu insists they show him exactly what he’s missed out so far. Sting and Gray comply happily, giving Natsu a good show. When it’s his turn to get involved, Sting and Gray can’t help but compete against each other about who can make Natsu feel better. As for Natsu… well, he enjoys the attention to the fullest, fueling their fight with praises whenever one of them finds a good spot or figures out a technique that makes him feel good.

The next few days, the three of them leave Gray’s flat only to buy food.

 


	2. Jellal/Natsu/Gray smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something I may actually write, probably not exactly like this, but similar. This is, unlike the others, not a stand-alone headcanon. It's an alternative version of the smut scene of [Chapter 15 of 'Rewind'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8419549/chapters/21666776).
> 
> **Rating: Explicit. Warnings: very light BDSM.**

**anonymous asked:** Oh also who do you think would top with the Natsu x Gray x Jellal threesome?

* * *

 

I haven’t done enough pose research of m/m/m threesomes yet, but the idea of a ‘sandwich’ sounds good. Like, one is in the middle. He gets to have a cock in his ass while also fucking the third person. A chain (lol I don’t know how that position is called, don’t hit me)

Let’s see… I think Jellal would probably like to fuck both of them (punish them a bit for making him watch while leaving him out of the fun at first). And if I let my imagination run wild, this post will be hella long.

Like, he could handcuff both Natsu and Gray and render them unable to touch themselves and each other. Then he could strip slowly and touch his own dick until the two beg him to touch them. He could make a game out of it. Since they’re both so vocal, he could say ‘the one of you who can stay quiet for longer will get my mouth on him first’ and then he continues to slowly stroke himself.

He would prepare both Natsu and Gray while they’re still handcuffed, then fuck each of them while making the other watch, but always stops before anyone comes.

Then he could make Gray fuck Natsu (slowly) or the other way round. He’d watch and give instructions until he can’t take it anymore and takes the ass of the one who’s on top.

That’s just a rough idea though. Feel free to send in suggestions of you have some :)


	3. Sting/Natsu smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sting is a slut who gets stronger by swallowing cum.
> 
> **Rating: Explicit. Warnings: none**

**anonymous  asked: **You know, it have been a month, but I still can't get over the fact that it has been pretty much been confirmed canon that Sting gets stronger if he swallows cum. I imagine the pervert dork to sometimes wonder "Is the level of power I get from swallowing cum different depending on the guy?" and thinking "Natsu-san is the strongest I know.... His cum must be so powerful" and then blushing bright red because How could he think that???

* * *

Yeah, the things Sting said _could_ be interpreted that way, and it seems like a reasonable conclusion because of all the sexual stuff that’s been going on on the pages before. But in this case, I personally think it’s because his element is light/white and thus Sting isn’t affected by anything white. Although that’s just my personal opinion and shouldn’t neglect or effect the way you think about it.

That being said, nothing stops me from imagining what your interpretation entails~ (and it’s so much more fun to imagine this!) _**NSFW ahead!**_

Okay so Sting found out that cum swallowing makes him stronger when he masturbated and tasted his cum out of curiosity. It tasted _heavenly_ and he felt so much better afterwards. So he kept doing it a lot, masturbating at least once a day, always catching his cum with a cup.

He started having pervert thoughts about other guys, wondering how their cum might taste. One day he couldn’t stand it anymore, so he went to a gay bar and hooked up with a random stranger, only to find that his cum wasn’t that tasty and also didn’t make him feel that good. He tried the same with several other non-mages but with the same result. He decided to try it only one more time and then give up, but it turned out that the stranger was a mage, too. Sting didn’t think anything about it and went along with it, only to find that the cum of this mage tasted far better than that of the others, but still worse than his own. It also made him feel stronger than the other times, yet not as strong as his own cum made him feel.

That was when he started wondering if maybe the power gained by cum swallowing depended on the level of strength of the guy it came from. He was really tempted to try it out by sucking the dicks of the guys in Sabertooth, but his morales were holding him back. It wasn’t right to just play around with friends, plus they would probably kick his ass just for _thinking_ that way about them.

To satisfy his needs, he hooked up with random mages on his missions, and Lector eventually found out and started calling them his ‘recharging sessions’. The assumption that the cum of stronger mages gave him more power was reinforced.

When he met Natsu again, he couldn’t help but wonder how good Natsu’s cum might taste and how much power it would give him, since Natsu was the strongest mage he knew (and his idol which didn’t help matters). He tried to hide it, embarrassed that he even thought about it, but the thoughts wouldn’t leave him alone. Natsu noticed eventually (he could smell Sting’s arousal), and dragged him somewhere private, asking if he ‘needed help with that’, while pointing at Sting’s crotch. Sting was embarrassed as hell, being found out like this, and he wanted to get away from Natsu. But Natsu really didn’t mind helping out, if that meant Sting was going to be more focused on the job afterwards. So he pinned Sting against the wall and kissed him, surprised to find himself growing hard, too. They sucked each other off and Sting found that his theory seemed to be right, seeing as Natsu’s cum tasted by far the best, and he’d never felt that powerful before.

And that was how Sting and Natsu became fuck buddies and later fell in love with each other.

(this kink is called ‘gokkun’ if anyone is interested)


	4. Gray x Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Warnings for this chapter! I wrote this on my smartphone and the Auto correction is stupid, so please tell me if you find a mistake.
> 
> This was requested by nobody. I was just in the Gratsu-pining-mood today.

When Natsu and Gray are 14, they are forced to sleep in a double bed for a mission. Natsu falls asleep immediately and begins to snore, much to Gray's annoyance. Gray tries to kick him, but Natsu catches his limbs easily even in his sleep. What Gray doesn't expect is Natsu pulling him closer and entwining their limbs until Gray can't move anymore and now has the loud snoring sound right next to his ear. Natsu's body is also far too hot for a Summer night like this, but Gray just can't find it in himself to push him off.

Instead, he studies Natsu's face closely, searching for pimples or anything else he could use to make fun of him. He doesn't even notice that he's admiring Natsu's face, especially his lips, until Natsu wants to shift his position much later, breaking Gray's reverie. He resolutely kicks Natsu away, sending him flying to the floor, but Natsu doesn't wake up, and neither does Happy who's sleeping on said floor. Natsu ends up hugging Happy instead and is surprised in the morning that he's fallen out of bed at some point, not even thinking about the possibility that it was Gray's fault. 

Gray doesn't (want to) notice that he's falling in love with his stupid best friend until it's too late.

Incidents like Natsu hugging Gray tightly in his sleep (because they have to sleep in the same bed sometimes on missions) happen a few more times over the years, but Gray never kicks him out again. At first he just thinks 'well why not, he's not hurting me with this after all'. After he realizes his feelings, he starts looking forward especially to their longer missions, always hoping that the sleeping space was limited and Erza would make him and Natsu share a bed again.

He enjoys these nights to the fullest, softly caressing Natsu's face, hair, and upper body. Gray gets careless over the years, and so he sometimes pulls Natsu close as soon as his breath evens out (Happy always falls asleep the second his head hits the futon and wouldn't even wake up if an atomic bomb were to explode right next to him, so there's nothing to worry about).

One day, when they're both eighteen, the inevitable happens: Natsu is only half asleep when Gray snuggles up to him. Gray doesn't think anything of the little sigh that escapes Natsu's lips or of the fact that Natsu reciprocates the hug since he does that in his sleep, too. Natsu thinks that Gray knows he's awake, and Gray thinks Natsu is asleep while they spend the rest of the night lying in each other's arms (and finally fall asleep like that). Gray wakes up first the next day, like always. He extricates himself from Natsu's grip and acts like nothing out of the order happened.

Natsu is confused since he thought they were going to talk about it, but Gray's nonchalant behavior makes him believe that pretending nothing happened is what Gray wants, so he goes along with it. Natsu comes to believe it was a one-time thing since Gray never approaches him.

When they next need to share a bed, Natsu is too nervous to fall asleep, but he pretends to be asleep anyway, not wanting Gray to find out that he's jumpy. When Gray cuddles him the next second, Natsu nearly faints but manages to keep up the sleeping façade. He comes to the conclusion that Gray only wants to do this when they are forced to sleep in the same bed, for whatever reason. Maybe to prevent Natsu from kicking him in his sleep. Why Gray would caress him softly, Natsu had no idea, but he couldn't care less because it's perfect. He also figures out that he should not try to reciprocate, since Gray always stops as soon as Natsu moves just slightly.

They keep doing this and never talk about it until a year later when Natsu's desire to touch Gray overwhelms him. He whisperes, "Why don't you ever let me touch you back?" and startles poor Gray so much that he bolts and doesn't come back until morning.

When Natsu wants to apologize, Gray beats him to it and assures him that there's nothing to it, that it won't happen again and that Natsu shouldn't get the wrong idea.

The next time he and Natsu are supposed sleep in the same bed, Gray protests vehemently. Erza beats some sense into him until he reluctantly shares the bed with Natsu.

With a sad face, Natsu offers to sleep on the floor if Gray feels uncomfortable. Gray says that there's no need for that.

Neither of them can sleep that night, and it's Natsu who finally breaks the silence and asks if he can hug Gray. He gets a whispered permission and doesn't hesitate to pull him close. Gray gets completely overwhelmed by his feelings and the fear that Natsu doesn't feel the same that he starts crying silently. Natsu catches the salty scent and asks what's wrong. Gray tries to avoid the issue by making up a story, but Natsu sees right through it. He wipes away Gray's tears and kisses him. When they break apart, they finally confess and talk about their feelings and the kind of relationship they want to have.

That's how it took them until they were both twenty-one years old to finally get their shit together. Stupid dorks.


	5. Zeref/Natsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this headcanon obviously contains (consensual) incest (consanguinamory).  
>  **Don't read if this is a trigger for you.**
> 
> Also contains spoilers (somewhat) for the latest chapters (until 520) of Fairy Tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is _not_ related to my fic 'Rewind'.
> 
> This is unbeta'ed, I'm not native English, _and_ I'm half asleep, so if there's something weird (spelling/grammar/misuse of words, etc.), please let me know!

When Zeref and Natsu meet for the first time in four hundred years on Tenrou Island, they feel intensely attracted to one another ([Genetic Sexual Attraction](http://marriage-equality.blogspot.de/p/genetic-sexual-attraction.html)).

They both keep it a secret (Zeref because he knows Natsu is his brother and Natsu because he knows that Zeref is their enemy) and the story progresses just like in the Manga.

During the Alvarez war (around chapter 520 of the Manga), Zeref has Natsu on his knees, defeated and defenseless. They're all alone, everybody else has left to fight other foes. Zeref is about to strike the finishing blow on Natsu, but stops in the last second. He just can't kill his brother. Natsu is barely even conscious anymore, but he still manages to smile at Zeref as he breaks out in tears and apologizes. Natsu requests Zeref to take him in his arms, and Zeref does despite knowing that he shouldn't because of his curse. Since Natsu is wearing his scarf, Zeref knows that he won't kill Natsu if the curse activates, at least not the first time. With Natsu in his arms, all the walls Zeref built around his heart over the years break, and all the hatred for the world and humankind he's accumulated falter, even if just for a moment. Zeref's curse activates, and Natsu's scarf is dyed black once again.

Zeref wants to leave, but Natsu claws at his clothes, asking him to stay. Zeref whispers, "I love you, and that's why I can't stay. I'll only end up hurting or killing you."

Natsu demands Zeref to kiss him, and Zeref can't resist; he tells himself that it's going to be only a quick peck and then he'll run away. As soon as their lips touch, their bodies light up and a bond is formed--a bond that breaks Zeref's curse once and for all.

Zeref calls his forces back, ending the war.

It takes a lot of time and effort to redeem himself and even more effort to convince all members of Fairy Tail to accept him as a guild mate. Natsu and Zeref keep their relationship a secret for a very long time (nobody thinks anything special of them living together since they're family).

One or two years after everything has settled and Zeref is fully accepted in their guild, the suffering gets too much to bear, and Natsu and Zeref finally reveal their relationship. Most of the reactions are very negative (people think Zeref is forcing Natsu etc.) except for a few supportive ones. Lucy for example is on their side right from the start. They manage to convince their guild mates (some a bit quicker than others) that their relationship is something they both want and that there's nothing wrong with it. Eventually everyone understands, and they can express their feelings freely, at least when they're at the guild.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I'm really tired. I wanted to make it longer but I wanted to upload this today, and I want to go to bed now xD Maybe I'll do another headcanon for them sometime soon (or a ficlet, who knows).
> 
> Requests are open (I haven't forgotten the old ones, but I still haven't gotten past episode 80 of Fairy Tail yet and don't think I can do something involving Mest and Lahar)
> 
> Before somebody asks: Yes, I also fully support _consensual_ incest between two consenting adults (or teenagers close in age) in real life. There's no reason not to. Please inform yourself instead of spewing hate (which won't be published anyway). The website I linked in the text is a good source.


	6. NaLuLi get together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[celestial-soul-burner](https://celestial-soul-burner.tumblr.com/) asked:_   
>  _If you're still doing the headcanons thing on A03, then could I ask for a headcanon on how NaLuLi gets together? I do have a few ideas on their thought processes (Lucy likes Natsu but doesn't want the drama that comes with a love triangle, Lisanna still loves Natsu but feels the need to do right by Lucy, and Natsu would rather die alone than choose one or the other), but none of these are mandatory._
> 
> Yes, I’m still doing them, just didn’t get any requests lately :) Here you go:

After Lisanna “died”, Natsu thought he wouldn’t ever be able to fall in love again. However, when Lucy joins their guild, he finds himself falling for her, with no little amount of guilt towards the “dead” Lisanna. He doesn’t act on his feelings, both because he’s still not over Lisanna and because he just doesn’t know how to go about such things.

When they bring Lisanna back from Edolas, Natsu is overwhelmed with feelings, not knowing what he should do. He finds he is in love with both Lucy and Lisanna.

Lisanna asks him out on a regular basis after she’s back, and Natsu doesn’t refuse.

He’s not sure what he should do if one of the two girls tries to take things further, and so the time comes when Lisanna tries to kiss him on a date. He pushes her firmly away before their lips meet, looks her in the eye and says, “I can’t. I love you, but there’s also somebody else I’m in love with. Doing this with either you or her would feel like I’m betraying both of you.” Lisanna figures out right away that the other girl is Lucy, and Natsu admits she’s right.

Lisanna is understanding, asks how it came to this, and Natsu tells her the whole story.

Lucy notices that Lisanna is acting weird around Natsu. She’s known for a while that if she doesn’t act on her feelings soon, it would be too late and Lisanna will snatch him away. While she doesn’t want to break anyone’s heart, she also doesn’t want to have her own broken. It’s Natsu’s decision whom he wants to be together with, but if he doesn’t know that Lucy is willing, it’s not fair game. So she asks Natsu out on a date, but Natsu is strangely defensive and finally rejects her.

On that evening when they go home, Lisanna asks Lucy if she can come over to talk, and Lucy says yes. Lisanna tells her everything and asks her what she thinks. They decide to give Natsu a bit more time to figure out what he really wants, and that they’ll be fair to each other (e.g. no kissing or holding hands with Natsu, and if one of them gets a date with Natsu, the other one one does, too), and if he still can’t decide after a month or two, they’ll talk again.

They tell Natsu about their plan and ask if he’s willing to try. He says right from the beginning that he won’t be able to decide but since he loves both, naturally he wants to spend time with them and thus is fine with what they came up.

It turns out as Natsu predicted: Even after countless dates, he can’t decide, whereupon the two girls hold an emergency meeting at Lucy’s house. Lucy shyly asks what Lisanna thinks about a threesome relationship (she’s bisexual and thinks that Lisanna is rather attractive). Lisanna blushes and stammers that she’s thought about it and would be up for it. They plan a surprise for Natsu.

Lucy invites Natsu over the next day. Lisanna is already waiting when they arrive, a movie waiting to be watched. They sit on the sofa with Natsu in the middle (dark with some candles, very romantic mood). Natsu is too nervous to concentrate on the movie with the two girls edging closer and closer until they’re snuggled against him. He lets it happen, wraps his arms around both. He’s nervous as hell and also can’t really believe what’s happening. When Lisanna and Lucy kiss him on either cheek, he feels dizzy for a moment, but then lets himself indulge.

That’s the day the three of them get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you were looking for :)
> 
> Requests are open!


	7. My top three FT Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[SnowfallBreeze](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowfallBreeze/pseuds/SnowfallBreeze) commented on the previous chapter:_   
>  _This isn't really a request (although it can be!!), what are your top three headcanons?_
> 
> The following three headcanons are independent from each other.
> 
> **Warnings: Explicit language, _consensual_ incest**

Top 1 (Natsu/everyone):

Natsu is a gay nymphomaniac.

He does it with anyone who's willing as long as that person has a dick. He's done it with nearly every guy of Fairy Tail at least once, several of them are his fuck buddies. He also bored a glory hole into the men's toilets, impatiently waiting in one of the cabins for a cock. He does it anywhere, uncaring of who hears or maybe even sees. He likes three- and foursomes, and he's the reason why Laxus+Freed and Sting+Rogue got together (they had threesomes and still do even after the couples got together). Basically every guy likes sex too much.

(btw [here's an A+ fanfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7994185), I absolutely love it! And now that I check my comment again, I think this fanfic is responsible for me liking slutty Natsu in the first place)

Top 2 (Stingsu, Stingue, Gratsu):

Sting and Natsu being fuck buddies while Natsu is in love with Gray and Sting is in love with Rogue. They're both convinced that their feelings are one-sided, and they start out as friends who cry on each other's shoulders because of their "unrequited" feelings. After some weeks/months of hugging and patting each other's shoulders, sometimes even sleeping in the same bed for comfort, they are curious (and trust each other) enough to take things further. They see it as "training". If the day ever comes on which Rogue or Gray give them a chance, they want to be good in bed.

Top 3 (Zetsu, Zeref/Gray/Natsu):

Anything that involves Natsu and Zeref (and maybe also Gray) being in love with/sexually attracted to each other. Maybe even in an universe that is not incestphobic like our society. But I also like the thrill of them having to hide and nearly being found out. Or actually being found out and then having to deal with damage control/convincing other people of _[why this isn't bad](http://marriage-equality.blogspot.de/p/consensual-incest-faq.html)_ , with mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm a multishipper and proud of it ^.^_
> 
> Thanks for the request, sweetie :)
> 
> Requests are open.


	8. Luvia Headcanon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rebllioncas: "... a chapter with f/f headcanons would be awesome!! But of course there's no rush if you're busy :)"
> 
> It was more 'lacking the motivation' than 'being busy', but it caused a delay of 24 days until I finally did this, wow. I'm incredibly lazy.
> 
> No warnings for this chapter.

At the beginning, Juvia is the canon Juvia we know (pining for Gray, stalking him, etc.). Lucy is secretly in love with her and she's torn between wanting to see Juvia happy (thus wanting to hep her gain Gray's affection) and wanting to be happy herself (thus wanting to make Juvia fall in love with her instead). Lucy is aware that Juvia's behavior towards Gray is not exactly healthy or helpful for her quest to win him over, so she wants to talk some sense into Juvia.

However, all Juvia sees her as is a love rival, so of course she doesn't listen to anything Lucy says (if anything, she does the exact opposite because she believes that Lucy just wants to trick her). Things get even worse then, and finally Gray loses his shit in the guild when Juvia refuses to let go. (Lucy's not sure if anyone beside her notices Natsu's murderous glare turn into an expression of relief when Juvia finally lets go)

Juvia is unhappy and nearly floods the guild, but Lucy intervenes. She hugs Juvia and shushes her, saying she'll be there for her. Juvia is confused because why isn't Lucy happy now that Gray has rejected her once and for all? She's so baffled that she follows Lucy invitation to come home with her without hesitation that day. It's the start of a beautiful friendship, and it helps Juvia get over her broken heart with time.

Gray and Natsu start dating somewhere along the line, and when they reveal their relationship, Juvia is genuinely happy that Gray found somebody who's good for him. She's come to realize that her behavior was wrong.

With the growing closeness to Juvia it gets harder and harder for Lucy to conceal her feelings. She's pretty sure that she can't mask it well enough anymore and Juvia has caught her staring and blushing way too often.

What Lucy doesn't know is that it were her cute little blushes which made Juvia start to doubt her heterosexuality until she finally had to admit to herself that she was already head over heels for the blonde.

Since Lucy is inexperienced while Juvia already has experience when it comes to dating, she thinks it's up to her to make the first step. So she buys tickets for a concert of a band they both love, makes a reservation in a nice restaurant and asks Lucy out on a date without telling her what exactly it is.

The surprise is successful: they spend a nice day together, and even during the concert, Juvia spends more time looking at Lucy's happy face than at the band playing. When the time comes for them to part ways, both are hesitant and awkward. They say goodnight at least five times and always find another topic to talk about so that they can stay together just a little longer. When they finally part ways, Juvia turns around after some steps and runs after Lucy. She asks if the blond wants to sleep over since they've never done that before. Lucy accepts immediately and the following hour is the most awkward of their friendship/relationship.

Juvia sleeps on the bed and Lucy on the futon next to it. Only when Juvia reaches out for Lucy's hand and squeezes it gently does Lucy finally gather the courage to confess. She blurts it out in the darkness of Juvia's room. Juvia then invites her to sleep next to her on the bed. Lucy is nervous as heck when she climbs up, but when Juvia pulls her into a tight hug, she understands.

That's how their relationship starts.


	9. Lahar x Doranbolt/Mest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SnowfallBreeze wrote: "Alright my friend, I have one for you - how would you see Lahar/Doranbolt-Mest going down?"
> 
> It took me seven months but I did promise I'd get it done eventually. This is the result, hope you like it!
> 
> Because I love how Doranbolt/Mest always forgets everything else (even his manners) when he wants to know something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed, if you find mistakes of any kind please let me know!

Lahar is aware of his feelings early on. He tries to woo Doranbolt, initiates body contact, summons him to his office for trivial things, etc.

Doranbolt is totally clueless until another member of the Magic Council (female) tells him that he's being hit on. Confused, Doranbolt asks her why a man would try to hit on him; if he's practicing for a girl (he's simply not familiar with the concept of being gay at all). She explains it and answers most of his straightforward questions, but when he begins to ask stuff about sex, she blushes and flees, telling him that this is something he should ask Lahar.

Being the curious dork he is, Doranbolt marches straight into Lahar's office and blurts out, "How does sex between two men work?"

Lahar spits his coffee all over the documents lying on his desk ("Fuck, they are important!"). After he's caught himself, Lahar gets up and walks over to Doranbolt, so close that they can feel each other's breath on their skin, and whispers into Doranbolt's ear, "I can show you later, if you want."

Naturally Doranbolt accepts (he's decidedly _not_ stuttering or blushing, definitely not!) and so Lahar invites him to his bedroom in the evening.

Doranbolt is not nervous or anything, and he's just spending two hours in his bathroom because he's spacing out a lot, not because he wants to impress or anything.

The two men spend a hot (and very informative for Doranbolt) night together, and if their coworkers notice the bags under their eyes or their surreptitious glances on the next day, they don't mention it.

Nothing happens between them the next few days. The awkwardness between them remains the only proof that they really did spend an intimate night together.

A week later, Lahar can't stand it anymore. He walks up to Doranbolt and tells him that he's read about various sex positions and offers trying them out together. Doranbolt's curiosity gets the better of him, and so he agrees.

Things stay like that for a while: Lahar offering to show Doranbolt something new, Doranbolt accepting due to his curiosity (why else?), them getting carried away and ending up doing lewd stuff for most of the night. A few times they even do romantic stuff (taking a bath together, going out on a date, cuddling for hours) since Doranbolt has to know how that works, too.

A year later, Lahar has shown Doranbolt just about everything he can imagine, so he's running out of ideas. The invitations get scarcer while the awkwardness between them grows again.

One day, when it's been a month since they last shared a bed, Doranbolt finally admits to himself that there's something wrong with him. His heart is aching, he can't sleep easily, and he permanently things of Lahar. He's afraid when he stands in front of Lahar's bedroom door, but after thirty minutes, he finally brings himself to knock.

Lahar invites him in and, after the initial coyness is overcome, they spend the whole night talking about their mutual feelings and about they want from each other.

From that day on, the two are a couple and Doranbolt gets to learn new things from Lahar every now and then.


	10. Natsu/Larcade (Larcatsu) [nsfw!!!]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For [Ryugami](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryugami/pseuds/Ryugami)
> 
> Ryugami wrote: "I'll be very happy if you'll write a Natsu x Larcade work! It's a weird ship I know but I love it ^^ I prefer nsfw and top!Natsu if possible!"
> 
> What did you do to me, ahhhhh >.<'' now I have a new OTP just because of you!
> 
> **Chapter warnings: Cum inflation, dubious consent (kind of), incest (kind of, not really but meh)**
> 
> As always, unbeated. If you find mistakes, please tell me!

After the war, Zeref and Larcade join Fairy Tail.

Being the rowdy pack they are, it is only a matter of time until Larcade gets involved in one of their fights. He decides to play nasty, using his magic that makes everyone orgasm who's already had sex.

He's been in Natsu for a while already, mostly because he's Zeref's favorite family member. So he's watching Natsu closely as he casts his magic, curious to know whether his step brother has already done it with somebody. He expects Natsu to be a virgin, so he's surprised when Natsu (among others) collapses and starts to moan and writhe. Larcade can't take his eyes off Natsu the whole time, and when Natsu's at his third of fourth orgasm, he finally notices and stares back. Larcade is caught off-guard and loses his focus, interrupting his spell. Natsu still stares at him, sweaty and breathless, and it's too much for Larcade, so he flees to his apartment and locks himself in.

An hour later, Natsu shows up at his doorstep, showered and wearing clean clothes. He leans seductively against the doorframe, blatantly checking Larcade out.

"What do you want?" Larcade asks, his tone not quite hiding the excitement he feels.

Natsu steps inside, backs Larcade against a wall, rubs his crotch against Larcade's and whispers, "I wanna see you in the exact same state I was in an hour ago."

Larcade tries to reason that he didn't know Natsu would even be affected, that he simply tried to win the fight, but Natsu doesn't let him get any further. He shuts him up with a fervent kiss, gropes everywhere he can reach and even starts to undress Larcade in the hallway.

Larcade soon is breathless and hard under Natsu's assaults, but he still has the wits to realize that the door is wide open. He tries to point it out, but Natsu chooses that moment to reach inside Larcade's boxers and give his cock a slow stroke. Larcade forgets what he wanted to say and doesn't remember until an old lady walks by and sees them there, Natsu on his knees with Larcade's dick in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down with abandon. She gasps and fumbles for something at her side, and Larcade only notices that she's with a small boy, probably her grandson, when they hurry along the sidewalk, her hands firmly covering his eyes. He tries to tell Natsu again that they should at least close the door, but he can't quite get the words out in his current state. He can feel his orgasm building as Natsu hollows his cheeks to increase the friction, and just then a young lady walks by, startled and confused by his loud moan. When she discovers the two guys, her mouth falls open. She doesn't move, just stands there and watches as Larcade loses control over himself, grips Natsu's head and fucks into his throat a few times until he's coming with a shout, emptying his balls deep inside his step brother.

The woman hastily walks away after that.

When Larcade has calmed down enough to talk again, he requests Natsu to close the door, self-conscious of his nakedness.

But Natsu just smiles. "How's this, getting a dose of your own medicine?"

Larcade can't argue that point. But he's got to admit that he likes being exposed like this (it's exciting!), so if Natsu meant it to be a punishment, he clearly missed the purpose.

Larcade wants to tuck himself away, but Natsu stops him.

"Whaddya think you're doing there? You only came _once_. I came _four_ times. You seemed rather interested in me and the sounds I make when I'm aroused." He leans closer and whispers, "Don't you wanna hear them again, from up close this time? 'Cause I wanna put my cock into your asshole and fuck you so hard you're gonna see stars. How does that sound?"

Despite his recent orgasm, Larcade feels his dick twitch with interest. He doesn't trust his voice, so he simply nods.

Natsu hisses and gets up, kicks the door shut and then carries Larcade to his bedroom ("They've seen enough, now I want you for myself.").

Natsu takes his sweet time preparing Larcade until he's begging to finally have that hard cock inside him that's been bouncing seductively up and down but never once touched his skin. Natsu teases him some more, trailing his rock-hard dick up and down Larcade's legs, just lightly, rubs it over his abdomen and then _finally_ lines it up with Larcade's erection. He pumps them both a few times but then stops abruptly.

"Fuck. I don't think I'll last. Is this a side-effect of your magic? I should be drained, given how many times I've already cum today, but instead I'm on edge more than usual."

_'That sounds like he's doing it regularly. With who? Well, not that it matters. He's with me now and it feels so good.'_

"I don't know. I've never asked my victims about their sex life before, let alone _had sex_ with them afterwards."

Natsu just shrugs and proceeds to tease him (playing with his balls, rubbing a finger over his dick) while he lubes himself up. He positions himself between Larcade's thighs and pushes in without further ado, sliding inside easily thanks to the extensive preparation and copious amounts of lube.

Natsu did warn that he wasn't going to last long, but that he comes after only three quick thrusts is something Larcade doesn't expect. He feels Natsu's cock pulsing and releasing warm seed inside him, way longer than any of his own orgasms ever last. Natsu finally collapses on top of him when his cock stills (was it _fifteen_ spurts?? Larcade lost count at around ten, totally stunned that such a thing was even possible).

"Wow... that was... the most awesome... and longest... orgasm I've ever... had," Natsu gasps out.

Whatever is going on, this is definitely not normal.

"Gimme a sec... to recover... I wanna... fuck you again."

Natsu makes good on his word. He humps Larcade as soon as he's able to support his weight again, filling him up two more times and making Larcade cum three times as he goes. He never pulls out during the whole process, thus hindering his cum from leaking.

Larcade feels slightly full as they lie there, wasted but happy. It's not uncomfortable and he rather likes the feeling of fullness. He wonders if he can squeeze another orgasm (or three or ten) out of Natsu, and even while thinking this thought, he knows that he _can_.

"Another round?"

Natsu lazily lifts his head and stares at him with blurry eyes. "I would love to, but I don't think I can."

Larcade smiles. "Sure?"

Natsu's eyes go wide. "You... you can't... you won't... right?"

"I can and I will."

He folds his hands behind Natsu's back, concentrating on the spell he'd cast in the guild hall earlier. Natsu's cock, still buried inside his asshole, swells. Natsu gasps and moans, starting to rock his hips again.

"Oh, fuck, this feels so— _ah_ , fuck, _fuck_ , I'm coming, shit!"

His cock pulses, shooting more of his hot seed into Larcade's bowel. After that, he doesn't even have ten seconds to calm down before his next orgasm hits him, his body convulsing again as he's emptying his balls deep inside Larcade for the fifth time. One would think his loud would grow smaller and smaller and his orgasms shorter with each repetition, but what really happens is the opposite. Natsu's cock twitches endlessly, wearing him out and taking his breath away.

"St-op... I c-can't... ahhh, _fffuck_ , aahhhh _shiiit_... s-serious-ly, m-make it st-stop, _nghh_!"

Larcade enjoys seeing Natsu in the throes of pleasure, completely at his mercy, but he knows that his magic has the ability to kill. So he unfolds his hands and then waits patiently for Natsu's latest orgasm to fade, feeling his belly bulge with the excessive amount of cum.

Natsu rolls off even when his cock is still spurting, coating his chest and abdomen and even his face with splashes of his own seed.

Larcade tenses up to keep the jizz inside, but it's futile—there's just too much of it. He doesn't have a butt plug, so he shoves his fingers inside to at least slow the stream. He looks around frantically to find something that would plug him up because he doesn't want to buy a new mattress. However, the only thing in reach that can seal his hole is Natsu's still spurting dick, so he rolls on top of Natsu and impales himself on it yet again.

A few twitches later, Natsu's body stills and he's left struggling for breath, covered in sweat from head to toe.

When Natsu is able to form words again, he smirks and says, still a little breathless, "Dude... that was... fucking amazing. Can we... repeat this? N-not now though! I feel like... I need to sleep for a day and eat a whole cow..."

Natsu's eyelids flutter even as he's still speaking.

"Hey wait, don't fall asleep now! I need you to accompany me to the bathroom or else I'll drip all over the floor on my way there."

In the end, Natsu falls asleep leaning over the edge of the bathtub. Larcade cleans both of them up and then tucks Natsu into his freshly made bed. He brings him food and water, waking him up to make him drink and eat at least a little bit before he goes back to sleep.

When Natsu wakes up almost twenty hours later, he kisses Larcade breathless and says that he wants them to be fuck buddies.

Larcade can't possibly reject such a compelling request.


End file.
